


An Experiment Gone Right

by KingTarox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Confusion, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gir is baby, Gir sees you as a parent, Hate to Love, He'll get over it, Hickeys, Human Experimentation, Irkens are rude, Other, Slow Burn, and i swear to god, as long as your happy, but that aint happening, but uh, dib also has a crush on you, dib is also your best friend, dib-stink is a brat, fluff because we need more zim fluff, gaz is your best friend, gir is my son, he hates zim, he tolerates him, high-skool au, hurt zim and you die, i love zim, i'll kill everyone, if anyone hurts him, more tags later???, please help, possesive zim owns my ass, why am i the way that i am, zim does the drugs, zim is my precious husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTarox/pseuds/KingTarox
Summary: "Y/N-worm! Stop running from the Almighty ZIIIMMM!" The little green alien screamed, chasing you across his lab on his PAK legs. It was hard outrunning him, but you had to. You couldn't end up like Niko. You shuddered at the thought. Earlier that day, you had seen the boy in the large containment chamber, his body cruelly contorted. Apparently, it was one of Zim's wild experiments. However, it had gone terribly wrong, and now the once normal looking teenager was fated to look like something out of an H.P. Lovecraft story. Quickly, you turned a corner, ducking beneath a mess of wires. However, you were no match for Zim, he had the unfair advantage of his spider-like mechanical legs. "Your resistance was futile, human-stink child! Nobody can stop the amazing Zim!" He shouted, raising on of his fists up in show of arrogant victory. His artificial legs pinned you to the floor of his massive lab as he lowered himself down to hover just above you. "You see, Y/N-human, I need you as part of my latest evil PLAN!" Oh god. "Now! Come with me." How did you get to this point?An Experiment Gone Right updates weekly on Fridays!Y/N - Your NameY/H - Your Hair colorY/E - Your Eye color
Relationships: GIR (Invader Zim) & Reader, Gaz (Invader Zim) & Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since your parents had passed, and two months since your eighteenth birthday. Your dreadful aunt had kicked you out at 6AM sharp that morning, telling you that she had no need for moochers in her house. The only reason why you hadn't been kicked out prior to that, well, that was still a mystery to you. 

Two months since you had moved into the small trailer. Only enough room for you, and your cat. Puffin didn't take up much space, the affectionate black and white kitty was rather small. One month since you had moved from Chicago to the illiterate city you now called home. I mean, come on. Who decided that all school buildings were now called skool? Speaking of Hi Skool, if you didn't get out of bed now, you would be late. You hurried up and got out of bed, giving Puffin a quick pat on the head before darting into the bathroom. You H/C hair was a wreck, so you ran a comb through it before deciding that that was enough. Sighing, you pulled on a simple black sweater and grabbed your keys, making sure to lock the door on your way out. 

The yellow Skool bus drove away just as you ran up to the bus stop. "Great job Y/N! Now you have to see if Dib can give you a ride." You muttered to yourself, pulling out an old smartphone that ad numerous cracks in the screen. You found the dark haired boys contact, and quickly pressed 'Call'. It only took two rings before your friend picked up the phone. 

"Let me guess, Y/N. You missed the bus again?" He accused, stifling a laugh. You groaned, wishing he was here so you could punch him in the shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault this time! I just... can you please give me a ride? I can't be late again, Mrs. Bitters will have my head. I swear she's a serial-killer or something!" You whined, shuddering as you thought about that wretched teacher. She was... something to say the least. From what Dib had told you, she had followed their class from Elementary Skool upwards, and she only got worse as the years went on. Now, if you were even one minute late to class, she would send you to the underground classroom. Another shudder ran down your spine as you thought about it. 

"Yeah yeah, you know I'll always give you one." Dib acted like he was upset about it, but you knew he wasn't. Since you had started at his Hi Skool two months ago, you had been friends. On your first day, he had been fighting with the short green boy known as Zim. Or alien? You were pretty sure he was an alien, and Dib was 100% convinced of it. From his green skin to that clearly fake wig, it was kind of obvious he wasn't human. Maybe a science experiment gone wrong? You didn't put too much thought into it, and when Dib spoke about it, you usually tuned him out, or went to find Gaz.

“Uhhh, Y/N? You still there?”

“Oh yeah! I am, sorry, I just kinda zoned out.” You apologized. 

“Watcha thinking about?” He asked. You could practically hear his mischevious smile over the phone. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be driving?” 

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Get off your phone, Dib!” You jabbed at him, hanging up quickly. 

\--

Somehow, the two of you managed to get in your seats just before the bell rung. However, the class was forced to stand up just afterwards. 

“Today you get new seats class!” Mrs. Bitters announced, receiving groans of frustration from the whole class. It had seemed there was no seating chart yet, but now there was a need for one. It made sense though. Jessica and her squad sat in the back all day, gossiping all day. Torque and his group of football jocks had claimed the center left of the classroom, and when Mrs. Bitters wasn’t looking, the often threw spitballs at Dib or tossed a football back and forth. 

Mrs. Bitters scribbled a seating chart onto the board, seeming to make it up as she went. Somehow, you ended up in between Dib and Zim, right in the back of class. The Dib part you didn’t mind, in fact, it made you quite happy. The next to Zim part, you were sort of happy with? He was so eccentric. So loud. And he was an alien. Probably. But he was also kind of your friend. 

The three of you headed back to your seats, and Dib passed you a note. 

_‘I hate that you sit next to Zim’_ It read. You laughed, passing the note to Zim. Despite his eccentricity you had some semblance of friendship. He read it quickly, before facing Dib with a wide grin on his face.  
  
“Dib-stink, does the Almighty Zim sitting next to the Y/N-human bother you that much?” He asked rather loudly, a mischievous look on his face. However, before Dib could get a chance to respond, Mrs. Bitters was in front of them. How did she get there so fast? 

“Y/N and Zim. Shut your mouths.” She spat, looming over the two, unnaturally tall. Something wasn’t right with that teacher. She was just so… creepy. Dib quickly shut his mouth and swallowed whatever he had to say, and Zim just clasped his hands in front of him and looked down at the desk. 

“Sorry Mrs. Bitters.” You mumbled, looking down at you desk. And then, she was gone. Just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. 

“Alright class, today we will be learning about the wretched horrors of politics, and why we need to overthrow the… blah blah blah.” It only took a few words before you had tuned the teacher out. Most of what she spoke about was complete nonsense anyway. It didn’t take long before You and Dib had scooted your seats closer together to talk. 

“So, Y/N, I’ve discovered Zim’s latest evil plan to take over the planet!” Dub whisper-shouted. You rolled your eyes, but entertained him anyway. Sort of.

“He’s as harmless as a fly, Dib, but go off I guess.” 

“He’s trying to take over the planet, I swear. Anyway! You remember how I told you I set up surveillance cameras around his secret lab?” You nodded. “Okay, so, I think what he’s trying to do is make… I dunno. Something! But the other day I was watching the live feed, and he had Niko down in his lab!” 

“Who’s Niko?”

“Some freshman! That’s besides the point! What I want to figure out is why, exactly, he had Niko in his lab! What is he up to?”

“Honestly Dib, I have no idea.”

“Neither do I! That’s why I need your help. I want you to go figure out why. You’re friend with him and all so I-”

“Hold on, you want me to use our friendship, if you can even call it that, to sneak into this supposed lab that he has hidden underneath his house to spy on him?”  
  
“Exactly!” 

“No Dib.” You stated, crossing your arms. He looked at you, frowning. 

“Please Y/N! I have to know, and he would never let me in his base!”

“It’s a house Dib.” 

“No it isn’t! You know he’s an alien!”

“Yeah, and so what? That doesn’t mean that he is trying to take over the planet! He just… I don’t know Dib. What I do know is that it is rude to break into his house on a suspicion! A suspicion Dib.” He wouldn’t give up. Dib opened his mouth to speak again, but you scooted your desk away before he could, and focused your attention on Mrs. Bitters, however ridiculous her lecture was. 

\--

The day had ended, and you hadn’t spoken to Dib since your fight that morning. However, you were supposed to go hang out with Gaz and play the latest Vampire Piggy Hunter on the Game Slave Console Edition. You were supposed to ride home with Dib and hang out with him for a bit while you waited for Gaz to get home from picking up the game. However, you weren’t really looking forward to being stuck with Dib for an hour. Still, you trudged over to his black car, and got in the passenger seat. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry about this morning. I know you don’t see Zim as a threat, but I do, and I only want to keep the rest of the world safe. And you. Especially you.” A blush threatened to cover your face, and one already covered Dib’s. 

“I know, but I can keep myself safe. I have ever since…”

“You don’t have to talk about it, y’know? I know its a harsh topic still.” That was an understatement. 

“Thanks Dib. But… maybe… just maybe! If you can show me real proof that Zim is a threat, I’ll consider helping you.” You told him, slouching in your seat. Dib got the biggest grin you had ever seen, and you swore he was tearing up. 

“Thank you so much Y/N! You won’t regret this!” He jabbered excitedly, reaching over the center console to give you a big hug. 

‘I’m gonna regret this.’ You thought.

\--

It had been a few hours since you had come over, and with Gaz doing most of the work, the two of you had managed to beat the game. 

“Wow, ever since Vampire Piggy Hunter 3, they’ve all just gone down hill, haven’t they?” You asked your gothic friend. Gaz nodded. 

“Yeah, they have. I’ve been looking around online though, and this new series from the same company just came out. It’s called Werepony Fighter or something. So far, the reviews have been really good.” Gaz agreed. 

“We might have to check that out sometime soon.” You heard your name called from upstairs. 

“Y/N! Come quick! It’s Zim!” You heard Dib from upstairs. Ever since you had gotten back to the Membrane household, he had called you up at least three times every hour. Begrudgingly, you walked up the steps of the stairs, entering Dib’s messy room. It was full of all sorts of tech, and you nearly tripped over four sets of wires. 

“I’m sure its noth-” You started, but your Y/E eyes widened as you looked up at the monitor. There was Zim, with Niko, in his laboratory. The dark haired boy was strapped to a table, and Zim hovered over him on four mechanical legs. His now ruby colored eyes peering down at the petrified boy. His wig had been replaced by two antennae, and his mouth was open, emitting terrible maniacal laughter. Of course, you had heard it before, but now, it was so much worse. 

“Are you prepared to join the ALMIGHTY ZIM is his conquest for WORLD DOMINATION?” The little green alien shouted at the poor teenager. Niko couldn’t reply, his mouth was taped shut, but he violently shook his head. Slowly,more mechanical arms descended, and whirring sounds grew louder, until you could only hear Zim’s laughter, Niko’s muffled screams, and the mechanical sounds of machines. Dib shut the screen off before you saw anymore. 

You shut your eyes and tried to erase the images from your mind, but you couldn’t. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there friends! Thanks for taking the time to read my fan fic! It's been quite some time since I've written one, and this is the first time I've ever written a Y/C! Please let me know what you think, and what I can do to improve upon it!
> 
> Also, I'm not 100% comfortable writing Zim yet because I love him so much and I want him to be perfect, which is why he got like 1 line. I'll probably uhhh practice some one shots and maybe post them on the side? I dunno!
> 
> Also it was like uhhhhhh 1 AM when I wrote this, so uhhhh. Sorry if that shows.


	2. Chapter 2

You had gone home straight after you agreed to help him. Dib had offered you a ride, but you refused. After seeing Zim, like _that_ , you needed time to process. And for the first time since you had started High School, er Hi Skool, you decided to take a sick day. 

Earlier that morning Dib had texted you worriedly.

 _Hey Y/N, where are you?_   
_Are you okay?_ _  
What happened?_

Dib had blown up your phone for an hour with these text messages, and you only managed to respond once your eyes stopped being blurry from unshed tears. 

_Yeah, I just need some time Dib. Thanks for checking in on me though._

You texted him, turning your phone off. You had never really cared for Zim, he was fun to hang around sometimes, but you thought you knew him better than that. Sure, were had pretty much already known he was an alien or something, but you didn’t think he was truly capable of something evil.

Kidnapping kids? Classmates? People who had yet to experience what the world had to offer them and Zim just took it away from them. For what? You weren’t sure of that yet, but that's why you had to help Dib. 

_Bzzt!_

Another text message. It was probably from Dib. But when you turned on your phone, it was Zim. 

_Y/N-Human, why have you not come to skool today? The Dib-stink is much worse today than usual. And you aren’t here to stop him._

You ignored the message. 

_Bzzt!_

_Y/N-Worm! Answer the Almighty Zim right now! Dib-worm is glaring at Zim. Did something happen?_ _  
_ _Y/N-STINK! ANSWER ZIM THIS INSTANT! THE EVER ANNOYING DIB IS TRYING TO… how do you filthy humans put it? PUMMEL ZIM!_

Good. Let him. You could only imagine Zim’s face as Dib chased him down, his fists raised in anger. You laughed at the thought, before finally rolling out of bed. Puffin wound his way between your legs as you stumbled to the kitchen, only a few steps from your bedroom. The trailer only had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette, and a very tiny living room. A small TV sat in front of a loveseat, one small Doomsday Game Console in front of the TV. Whenever Gaz came over, you put it out of sight, she hated the company. But it was all you could afford, and you didn’t want to bother the Membrane family every time you wanted to play some video games. 

You looked into your pantry and ended up very disappointed. One packet of oatmeal, cat food, and a pack of saltines. The fridge looked no better. A few drinks of spoiled milk and a stick of butter. Wow, you really needed to go shopping. You decided that that was what you were going to do with your day off. Go shopping. After all, your payday was yesterday. Sure, it was only a few hundred dollars, but since it was just you and Puffin, and you ate at Dib and Gaz’s at least twice a week, you figured it would only take about a hundred dollars to hold you over until the next payday. 

You pulled on a warm jacket over a white t-shirt, and put on a pair of ripped jeans, then patted your loudly purring cat on the head, grabbing the house keys off of the key rack that hung by the door. You called a cab, and soon you were on your way to the store. 

\--

You had hardly any time to get some shopping done, only getting a few essentials before Dib had cornered you. 

“Dib what the hell!? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?!” You shouted at him, scanning him up and down. What… was that? “You really fought him, didn’t you?” You asked, taking one of Dib’s hands into yours. His knuckles were coated in a semi-clear, thick pink liquid. Like blood, but not human. 

“Yeah. I did.” Dib cast his eyes away from you for a moment. “Listen, Dad doesn’t know yet. He never answers the school’s calls. He won’t know until Gaz tells him after school. Which is why we need to act now.”  
  
“Woah woah woah, slow down Dib. What are you talking about?” You asked yet another question, beginning to walk through the aisles, your friend following close behind. He took a deep breath and explained quickly, so fast you nearly couldn’t hear him. 

“Well, seeing as Zim and I fought this morning, and I got sent home for it, I figured now was the best time to strike. He is still stuck at school right now. You see, I need you to get into his base. He might just think you’re looking for him to check up on him after the fight. In reality, you’ll be spying for me!” Dib announced proudly. You stopped after grabbing a few cans of soup, staring at him in disbelief. 

“I know I said I’d help you, but we saw what happened in that lab. I don’t wanna end up victim to one of his crazy experiments!” You nearly laughed. That was ridiculous. “You’re my friend, Dib, and you’re trying to put me in danger.” 

“You’d be safe, Y/N! You don’t have to worry.”

“And why is that, Dib?” 

“Because not only will you have a camera in the shape of this pin, I also made a special squirt gun that has water in it, but meat and beans were boiled in the water, and Zim is allergic to all three of those things.” You rolled your eyes. These were supposed to help you how? An alien, with clearly advanced tech, and you were equipped with a hidden body cam, and a freaking squirt gun filled with nasty meat bean water. 

“Fine, Dib. But I’m only doing this because school isn’t over, and because I have to know what happened to Niko. And I have to keep others from suffering whatever his fate was.” You huffed, heading to checkout.

“Thank you so much Y/N! You’re really doing some good for the world, making a change.” 

\--

You strode up to Zim’s house, er, base, with your squirt gun in your backpack, and your camera-pin on one of your backpack straps. You also had another camera, this one for taking pictures. Dib had given you an earpiece to direct you on how to get in.

“So I just… go up to the front door? And his dog, I mean, the robot will let me in?” You asked quietly, baffled at just how easy this was. 

“Yes, I've already told you this. I know it'll work, I've done it before. Just do as I say and it'll work.” Dib replied. 

“Okay, jeesh.” You knocked on the front door and within a few seconds a little green dog-robot came up to the door. “Hi there Gir! Can I come in?” 

“Hiya frrriiieeennnnddd!” The cute costumed robot said in a sing-song voice. “Surreeee, come on in! My master isn’t home right now. Maybe we can make sammiches!” Wasn’t he an odd robot? You had to admit, he was rather cute and innocent. 

“Dib, are you sure this is the right place? I mean, I know its a robot as you said, but really, he’s harmless.” You whispered. 

“Yes, he is, but Zim is not. Now, go into the kitchen, and get in the toilet.” What. The. Fuck? Get in the… _toilet?_ In the _kitchen?_ What was Dib talking about?   
  
“Just get in the damn toilet, Y/N.” Dib demanded. Fine. You would do it. Walking into the kitchen, you found out there was actually a freaking toilet in the kitchen, just like Dib had said. Cautiously, you got into it, and then you were off. Spiraling downward, and then it stopped just as fast as it started. You looked around you in awe, but also in horror. The place was filled with large computer screens, vats filled with strange foreign liquids, and throughout the whole lab, you could hear small squeaks of rats and the scream of one student. It had to be Niko. But then the scream was gone, and all you could hear now were metallic clicks of machinery and those annoying rats. 

"You're in. You're actually in." Dib whispered into your ear. You nodded, even though he couldn't see that. "Okay, pull out that camera, and start taking photos of everything. And I do mean, everything." Dib commanded. You grunted at him, his attitude starting to get on his nerves. This whole time, Dib hadn't done anything but be bossy and cold. Completely different from the friend you had, who was always warm and asked gently. You would have to have a talk with him after your little mission. 

You began to explore the lab, taking pictures of all the alien tech, the notes written in some foreign language, the grotesque rats that had clearly been experimented on. One, in particular, stood out to you. It was a dirty street rat, but patches of its fur had been replaced with green, smooth skin. It boasted antennae instead of ears now, and its eyes were the same ruby red as Zim's. Not only that, it looked half-dead. What had he done to the poor rat? You shuddered as you took multiple pictures of the amalgamation. 

Suddenly there was a loud clang that resounded throughout the whole lab. You ducked down beneath a table, looking around to see what was there. But after five minutes nothing appeared. It had probably been Gir, or maybe one of Zim's rats had escaped? Yeah, that had to be it. You cautiously crawled out from beneath the table, sneaking around more carefully than before. Finally, you found Niko, or what was once Niko. 

You faintly remembered the boy, he had once been a rather attractive kid. The stereotypical surfer dude, he had beach blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was also on the swim team, which meant he was by no means unfit. That was no longer Niko now though. Now, he was entirely green, like Zim, with ruby eyes and one antenna. His hair was in patches, and parts of his body had slimmed whereas others had bloated. He had small pinpricks of blood dotting his arms, presumably where you thought Zim had drawn blood. You saw the small dots of blood better as you crept closer. It was the same color as yours, a normal human's, but less saturated. you reached out to wipe some off, and Niko groaned when you did. It was still fresh. 

Oh god, it was still fresh. 

"Hello there, Y/N-worm. So nice of you to come to see the Amazing Zim at work." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with my story through its second chapter! I super appreciate it. A shoutout to whoever the heck made this Invader Zim playlist on Spotify. Listening to it while writing really helped me move things along. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/55EmnNviMMHJmXEt8m7PTZ
> 
> If you have any feedback, please let me hear it by commenting! I'm always open to criticism of my writing! I'll see you all next week! ^^


End file.
